sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michael McConnohie
Michael D. McConnohie (born July 23, 1951 in Mansfield, Ohio) is a voice actor for anime and video games. He and fellow actress Melodee Spevack run a production company called VoxWorks. Some of his major works include the Narrator on Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Azulongmon in Digimon, Gork in Masked Rider, Keiichi Ikari in Paranoia Agent, Rolf Emerson in Robotech, Manzou the Saw in Samurai Champloo, Cosmos and Tracks in Transformers, Hot Shot / Ironhide in Transformers: Robots in Disguise, D in Vampire Hunter D, Chief Inquisitor Margulis in Xenosaga and Charles Zi Britaania in Code Geass. Filmography Anime * 3×3 Eyes - Chou * The Adventures of Manxmouse - Narrator * Aldnoah.Zero - Rayregalia Vers Rayvers * Appleseed - General Edward Uranus III * Argento Soma - Funeral Unit Commander, Dignitary A, General * The Big O - Schwarzwald/Michael Seebach * Black Jack - Mangetsu Proprietor * BlazBlue Alter Memory - Takamagahara * Bleach - Chojiro Sasakibe, Ryūken Ishida, Kurodo, Shawlong Qufang, Toshimori Umesada, Danzomaru, Hiyosu, Shiroganehiko, Barragan Luisenbarn (Eps. 216+) * Blue Dragon - King of Jibral * Blue Exorcist - Tatsumasa Suguro, Additional Voices * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Narrator, Bobopatchiggler * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years - Captain Harlock * Code Geass - Charles zi Britannia * Coppelion - Gennai Ishikawa * Cowboy Bebop - Hospital Guard, Gate Company Chairman, Male TV Show Host * Crimson Wolf - Cell Guard, Driver * Daigunder - Additional Voices * Digimon Tamers - Azulongmon, Vajramon, Additional Voices * Digimon Frontier - Additional Voices * Digimon Data Squad - Cherrymon * Dirty Pair - Mughi * Dragon Ball - General Pei * Eureka Seven - Captain Jurgens * Ergo Proxy - Husserl, Police Dog * Fafner in the Azure - Kouzou Minashiro * Fate/stay night - Berserker, Sorcerer, Tokiomi Tohsaka * Flag - Base Commander, Newscaster, Operator, Traffic Controller, Tson, UN Press Officer * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet - Captain Fairlock * Gatchaman (1994) - Dr Nambu * Geneshaft - Cummings * Ghost Talker's Daydream - Detective Yamazaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - SWAT Chief * The Professional: Golgo 13 - Leonard Dawson * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Puss in Boots * Gungrave - Big Daddy, Deed, Scott * Gun X Sword - Baron Mayor (Ep 2) * Gurren Lagann - Rossiu (20 Years Later), Father Magin * Haibane Renmei - The Communicator, the Baker * Haré+Guu - Chōrō the Village Elder * Hello Kitty's Paradise - Various * Hellsing Ultimate - Wild Geese * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Hunter x Hunter - Narrator, Ship Captain (Eps. 1-2) * Ikki Tousen - Kaya, Narrator * Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Shizonsui * Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Narrator, Shisonzui * Immortal Grand Prix (microseries) - Dimmer * Initial D - Yuichi/Boss * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Messhina * Kamichu - Prime Minister, God of Select-O-Vision, Oyadama Kaze, Sunfish Grandpa * Karas - Chief of Police * Kaze no Yojimbo - Kanehara * Kekkaishi - Heisuke Matsudo, Yoki, Yumeji Hisaomi * Kikaider - Golden Bat * Knights of Sidonia - Council Member (Eps. 1-2, 6), Hiroki Saito (Ep. 7), Old Man (Eps. 1-2, 7), Play-by-Play Commentator (Ep. 3) * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Maxine * Last Exile - Duke Henry Knowles; Gale; Prime Minister Marius, Additional Voices * Lensman - Van Buskirk * Lensman: Secret of the Lens - Van Buskirk * Lensman: Power of the Lens - Van Buskirk * MÄR - Babbo * Mahoromatic - Uncle Sakura, VESPER Leader (Suguru's Grandfather, Yuichiro Konoe) * Mao-chan - Rikushirou Onigawara * Maple Town - Additional Voices * Marmalade Boy - Cop; Master; Producer Takemura; Yoshimitsu Miwa * Mars Daybreak - Poipoider, Niall Poe * MegaMan Star Force - Wolf * Melody of Oblivion - Bocca's father, Keiko's father, Mayor Sonada * Mermaid Forest - Co-Worker, Old Gentleman * Mermaid Saga - Rin's father * Mirage of Blaze - Doctor, Kinue * Mobile Suit Gundam (Movies I-III English Dub) - Ramba Ral * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Norris Packard * Mon Colle Knights - Various * Monster - Dr. Boyer, Franz Bonaparta, Additional Voices * Naruto - Enma * Noein - Operator * Noozles - Additional Voices * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series - Lord Sodemogi, Minagoroshi Jizo, Namahage * Otogi Zoshi - Minamoto no Mitsunaka * Outlaw Star - Fred's Bodyguard A * Overman King Gainer - Yassaba Jin * Paranoia Agent - Keiichi Ikari * Phoenix - Old Masato * Planetes - Dolf Azaria * Please Teacher! - Minoru Edajima * Rave Master - Lance of the Beast Sword * Requiem from the Darkness - Nagamimi, Izou, Ryojun * Robotech - Rolf Emerson * Robotech II: The Sentinels - T.R. Edwards * Rurouni Kenshin - Yūkyūzan Anji, Okina * Saint Tail - Mr. Kaido * Saiyuki Gunlock - Demon, Head Priest, Villager * Samurai Champloo - Manzo the Saw * Scrapped Princess - Alec, Playhouse Owner, Customer * s-CRY-ed - Unkei * The Seven Deadly Sins - Bartra Lyonesse, Twigo * Shinzo - Various * Stellvia - Sergei Roskov, Umihito Katase * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - Goutetsu * Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Mars * Teknoman - Lance, Ringo * Texhnolyze - Kimata Motoharu * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Okabe-sensei, Kiyosumi Morimura, Shamisen (Season 2) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Hotshot, Ironhide * Trigun - Chapel the Evergreen, Ingway * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Minami Kuramitsu, Mr. Kaunaq, Wau Shaman * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - D3, Minami Kuramitsu * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Makihisa Tohno, Doctor, Male announcer * Ultra Maniac - Butler, Nina's Grandfather * Vampire Hunter D - D, D's Left Hand * Vampire Princess Miyu - Mr. Shigere * Vandread - Hibiki's Grandfather * Vandread: The Second Stage - Doyen, Man * Windaria - King Draco * Witch Hunter Robin - Cornelli / Professor / Kazuma Karata * X - Kyogou Monou * Ys - Slaft * YS-II - Sada * Zatch Bell! - Li-Akron the Crime lord: Li-En's father * Zillion: Burning Night - Rick Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Various * Bureau of Alien Detectors - Ben Packard * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * G.I. Joe - Cross-Country * Inspector Mouse - Inspector Mouse * Iznogoud - Genie * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol - Various * RedHand Animation - Narrator * Oliver Twist - Various * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo - The Mirror Demon (ep. 4) * The Real Ghostbusters - Steve Jennings * The Return of Dogtanian - Narrator * The Transformers - Cosmos, Tracks * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Narrator * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light - Ectar, Lexor * Walter Melon - Sneero (season 1) * Zentrix - Emperor Jarad/Dark General/Quantum Live-action * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Black Lightning - Prof. Viktor Kuptsov (English dub) * The Hallo Spencer Show - Poldi (voice, uncredited) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Gork (voice, uncredited), Repellator (voice, uncredited) * Masked Rider - Gork (voice) * Passions - Detective * The District - "The Greenhouse Effect" - Max Cartwright * Beetleborgs Metallix - Mole Monster (voice) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Strikeout (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Motor Mantis (voice) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Mantevil (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Narrator (Opening) * VR Troopers - Fiddlebot (voice) * Versus - Detective (English dub) * Violetta - Herman (English dub) Films * Akira (Pioneer/Animaze) - Resistance Member 2 * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise - Security Guard * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - Fujitaka Kinomoto * The Bike Squad - Stan Jackson * The Castle of Cagliostro - Count Cagliostro (Streamline version) * Cromartie High - The Movie - Shinichi Mechazawa, Narrator * The Dog of Flanders - Mr. Cogetz * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Berserker * Fist of the North Star movie - Shin * Fly Me to the Moon - American Newscaster * Frog-g-g! - Huntley Grimes * G.I. Joe: The Movie - Cross Country * Jungle Shuffle - Helms * Lupin The 3rd: The Movie - The Secret of Mamo - Special Agent Gordon * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - Etiquette Master * The Little Polar Bear - Mika * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Director Makino * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yoritsune Hanakouji * Scream Bloody Murder - Principal Burden * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze - Master Tatsu (voice) * Tiger and Bunny: The Rising - Johnny Wong * Zeiram 2 - Kamiya Video games * .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Sirius * .hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Sirius * .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Sirius * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - AWACS Eagle Eye (uncredited) * Ancient Quest of Saqqarah - Khufu * Battleship - Commander Alan Colder * Bleach: Soul Resurrección - Baraggan Louisenbairn * Blue Dragon - Jiro's Father, Marumaro's Father, Yasato * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure - Boogerman * Breakdown - Glen Ogawa (uncredited) * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Rinaldo Gandolfi (uncredited) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Barlowe (uncredited) * Call of Duty 3 - Narrator * Code of Princess - Master T (uncredited) * Crackdown/Crackdown 2 - Agency Director * Crimson Gem Saga - Cardinal * Dead or Alive: Dimensions - Raidou * Dynasty Warriors/Warriors Orochi series - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai, Narrator (uncredited) * Disgaea - Gordon (uncredited) * Diablo II - Necromancer/Warrior/Warriv * Diablo III - Rondal- Act 3 Soldier * Earth Defense Force 2017 - EDF HQ * Elsword - Horatio (uncredited) * Eternal Poison - Raki (uncredited) * Eureka Seven Vol. 1: The New Wave - Captain Pete Saville (uncredited) * Final Fantasy IV - FuSoYa, Cagnazzo, Zeromus (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XI - Intro FMV Narrator * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Jegran * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft - Uther the Lightbringer, Various minions * Heroes of the Storm - Arthas (Lich King), Uther the Lightbringer, Xul (Necromancer) * Infex - Kendall * Infinite Undiscovery - Balbagan (uncredited) * League of Legends - Xerath * Lost Planet 2 - Ex-NEVEC CO * Mass Effect/''Mass Effect 2/''Mass Effect 3 - Codex narrator * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers/Extras * ModNation Racers - Chief * Mortal Kombat - Kano, Ermac * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - Kano * Mortal Kombat X - Kano * NCIS: The Video Game - Trevor Gates * Ninja Gaiden 3/''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' - Ken Ishigami * Phantasmat - The Hotel Owner * Rave Master - Lance * Red Faction: Guerrilla - Red Faction Commander * Resident Evil: Revelations 2 - Barry Burton * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Minister Ishimura * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories '' - Dr. Michael Kaufmann * ''Soulcalibur V * Star Ocean: First Departure - Ashlay Bernbeldt * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Stephen D. Kenny (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Vox (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV - Seth * Suikoden IV - Commander Glen (uncredited) * Suikoden V '' - Marscal Godwin/Skald Egan (uncredited) * ''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Mayor of Luin (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Van Grants (uncredited) * Tales of Xillia - Maxwell (uncredited) * The Last Remnant - Ludope * Time Crisis 4 - Head of V.S.S.E., Narrator (credited in arcade version) * Transformers: Armada The Game - Bruticus * Trauma Center: New Blood - Lloyd Wilkens, Narrator (uncredited) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - Uther the Lightbringer, Kel'Thuzad * Wild Arms XF - King Hrathnir (uncredited) * World of Warcraft - Kel'Thuzad * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Epoch Hunter, Aeonus, Legionnaire 03, High Warlord Naj'entus * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - The Lich King, King Ymiron, Commander Kolurg, Uther the Lightbringer * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Deathwing * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Sergeant Verdone * Xenoblade Chronicles X- Nagi (uncredited) * Xenosaga series - Margulis (uncredited) Staff credits Voice director * Descent to Undermountain * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced * Star Trek: Judgment Rites * Stonekeep * Transformers: Robots in Disguise Script writer * Around the World in 80 Dreams * Beetleborgs Metallix * Bleach * Bob in a Bottle * Bumpety Boo * Chobits * Creepy Crawlers * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Flint the Time Detective * Gad Guard * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Gulliver's Travels * Hello Kitty's Paradise * I'm Telling! * Iznogoud * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * Jungle Tales * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Lunar Legend Tsukihime * Maple Town * Mars Daybreak * Masked Rider * Maya the Bee * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mon Colle Knights * Noozles * Ox Tales * Phoenix * Princess Tenko * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * s-CRY-ed * Shinzo * The Littl' Bits * The Seven Deadly Sins (co-written with Jalen K. Cassell and Joel McDonald) * The Wisdom of The Gnomes * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * VR Troopers * Wowser Casting director * Descent to Undermountain * Star Trek: Judgment Rites * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced * Stonekeep Internet series * Star Trek: Odyssey 1x05, "Keepers of the Wind" - Overseer Liendo * Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles 1x03, "Letter of the Law" - Sidron References * Interview with Michael McConnohie and Melodee Spevack External links *Official website *Michael McConnohie at the Internet Movie Database *Michael McConnohie at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *VoxWorks Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:People from Mansfield, Ohio